A Pearl of Great Worth
by Tulip Proudfoot
Summary: 28 year old Frodo has an encounter with Pippin's older sister, Pearl Took at her birthday party. (sexual content, mild profanity)


Rating: R (Sexual content, very mild profanity)  
  
Synopsis: Frodo has an encounter with Pippin's older sister, Pearl Took.  
  
  
  
Title: A Pearl of Great Worth  
  
  
  
You are cordially invited to a party  
  
honoring the twenty-first birthday of Miss Pearl Took  
  
daughter of Thain Paladin Took II and Eglantine Banks Took  
  
Formal dinner on July 13th at 6 o'clock  
  
Grand Dining Hall of Great Smials, Tuckborough  
  
Dancing and festivities to follow on the Great Smials Party Field  
  
Please R.S.V.P. to the Thain  
  
  
  
The elaborately decorated invitation was addressed to Master Bilbo Baggins and Master Frodo Baggins of Bag End, Hobbiton. A party! Frodo was terribly excited. The twenty-eight year old hobbit would get to see his Took relatives at their great hall in Tuckborough. It was a full two day's journey away from Hobbiton. He and Bilbo did some traveling around the Shire (more than was usual for hobbits), but it had been years since they had visited the Took clan.  
  
  
  
Bilbo reminded Frodo that the Thain had four children now – a young son named Peregrin had been born six years previous. Frodo had never met him and his cousins were no longer tiny annoying hobbit lasses. Some were now in their tweens and would be a lot more interesting to the young hobbit. Dating and marrying ones cousin was common among hobbits. The Thain had three girls as well as his new son. Pearl was the eldest.  
  
  
  
Uncle Bilbo arranged to visit for a week prior to the party. That would give his young charge time to become reacquainted with his relations. It would also give Bilbo access to the Thain's library for a little research.  
  
  
  
"Oh, this was going to be much more exciting than the last time they visited us," Frodo thought. He could hardly wait to met the lasses of Tuckborough again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
You are cordially invited to a party  
  
honoring the twenty-first birthday of Miss Pearl Took  
  
daughter of Thain Paladin Took II and Eglantine Banks Took  
  
Formal dinner on July 13th at 6 o'clock  
  
Grand Dining Hall of Great Smials, Tuckborough  
  
Dancing and festivities to follow on the Great Smials Party Field  
  
Please R.S.V.P. to the Thain  
  
  
  
Meriodoc Brandybuck ran into Brandy Hall waving the invitation at his mother.  
  
  
  
"Mom! I got invited to Pearl Took's coming out party!" the eighteen year old hobbit  
  
exclaimed. "Can we go? Please? I know it's a long ways away, but can we go, please?"  
  
  
  
"Merry," said his mother, "calm down. Let me take a look at that invite. Who's it addressed to?"  
  
  
  
"To me!" Merry exclaimed. "Well, and to you and Dad too. But it's got my name right there on the envelop and everything!"  
  
  
  
Sure enough, the cream-colored envelop with the gay ribbons was addressed to Master Meriodoc Brandybuck, Merry's father Saradoc, and his mother Esmeralda Took Brandybuck.  
  
  
  
"I don't think we have any plans for that date," Mistress Brandybuck said. "Go ask your father. I think he is in the study. He might be agreeable, if you mind your manners between now and then and don't get into any trouble."  
  
  
  
Merry ran down the hallway of the Great Hall. His family's living quarters faced West and occupied a large section of the second-level diggings. Brandy Hall was a huge complex of interwoven hobbit holes and connected buildings housing the Master of Buckland (Merry's grandfather) and all his relations. Merry found Saradoc in the study, working on some legal papers.  
  
  
  
"Dad! We've been invited to a party out in Tuckborough," Merry excitedly exclaimed as he rushed into the room.  
  
  
  
"Steady now, Merry," his father said, putting away his pen. "Slow down and tell me straight."  
  
  
  
"You, me and Mom are invited to Pearl Took's birthday party! It will be on July 13th. Oh please, please Dad. Can I go? Please? I promise no messing around. I'll be real good. Promise! Mom's already said OK if you said OK. Please?"  
  
  
  
"Well, seeing as how you've set your heart to it, I'll consider it. But it's a three day journey."  
  
  
  
"We could stay at Frodo Baggin's house one night, couldn't we?" Merry pleaded. He and his older cousin Frodo had been very close friends growing up in Buckland. Frodo had lived with his Brandybuck relatives after his own parents had died in a boating accident. Merry missed his cousin ever since Frodo had been adopted by Bilbo Baggins and had moved to Hobbiton. Merry sought every chance he could get to go see Frodo. Frodo wasn't afraid to have fun and go out seeking adventures, taking his younger cousin with him. This fit in with Merry's own mischievous nature. The lads often got into trouble, with Frodo always taking the blame.  
  
  
  
"We'll see. Hand me the letter. I'll see what I can do." Merry passed his father the invitation and then ran back to tell his mother the great news. They were going!  
  
  
  
The day of the party was clear and hot, as it should be in July in the Shire. All the young high-society hobbits from the surrounding country sides and towns attended. They even came from as far away as Buckland and Southway. This dance was the first formal social event of the rein of young Thain Paladin Took II, and he wanted to impress everyone in the Shire. The party also had a practical side to it. It was one of the few times when young people from around the Shire could meet and mingle and get to know each other in preparation for courtship and marriage.  
  
  
  
All of the more important Shire families were represented. Frodo and Bilbo Baggins came into town with their Brandybuck relatives. Saradoc and Esmeralda Brandybuck, heirs of the Master of Buck Hall had brought their eighteen year old son, Meriodoc. The Bracegirdles, Banks, Hardbottles, Proudfoots, Longcleeves, Whitfoots and Underhills were well represented. Everyone who was anyone in the Shire was attending.  
  
  
  
"Pearl, I'm so proud of you!" Mistress Took exclaimed as she finished braiding the ribbons of gold, sky-blue and white in her daughter's elaborately-coiffure curly chestnut hair. Her daughter was absolutely radiant as only a virginal hobbit lass of twenty-one could be. She was the Thain's eldest, and his pride and joy.  
  
  
  
Pearl was considered one of the most beautiful hobbit lasses to grace the Shire, and she knew it. Since her father had inherited the title and attendant riches of Thain last year, she had made sure she had the finest clothes and attended the grandest parties. Her twenty-first birthday party was the culmination of the social year in Tuckborough. Consequently, tonight's formal dress showed off her blossoming petite figure to the fullest advantage modesty (and her mother) would allow. She was wearing the most elegant summer frock of multiple pastel layers. It was of the thinnest gossamer Elvish silk fabric and cost her father a small fortune.  
  
  
  
"Your father's waiting for you in his office," her mother purred, wiping a tear of pride from her lovely face. "The guests have already arrived and they are all waiting for your entrance. I will be with the guests until you and your father come in. Oh, Pearl! You do look so beautiful. Just remember to be as polite to everyone as you possibly can, and enjoy the party. And make sure you dance with all the young lads."  
  
  
  
Pearl found her father in his office, nervously adjusting his ascot while a servant tugged the last non-existent creases out of the Thain's embroidered jacket.  
  
  
  
"Daddy?" Pearl whispered, "I'm ready."  
  
  
  
"Oh, Pearl! You look so beautiful and grown up!" her father exclaimed, shooing the servant out of the room. "I'm the proudest father in the Shire. But you need one thing more to make your outfit complete."  
  
  
  
He smiled as he handed her a small box tied with a white ribbon. Inside was the largest freshwater pearl she had ever seen, set in gold filigree and suspended on a fine gold chain.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Daddy!" Pearl squealed with delight. "Oh! It's beautiful! Please put it on me." The Thain placed the necklace around his daughter's neck. It's milky gem gleamed just above the small mounds of her young breasts, perfecting the elegant Elvish attire.  
  
  
  
A sudden hush came to the noisy Grand Hallway of Great Smials as Pearl Took was formally presented to the guests on her father's arm. Most of the young eligible hobbit lads' mouths dropped at seeing this sudden vision of loveliness and ostentatious wealth. Most of the young female guests' faces turned green with envy for the same reason. Then there was a great noise of polite clapping and cheering as father and daughter processed to the head of the dining table.  
  
  
  
Dress for the dinner was formal. The Great Dining Hall was decked out in the finest white and gold trim to be had. Great heaps of food and drink were served by numerous servants hired from around Tookland. Others were busy running the large fans helping to cool down the hall. Even with the extra breezes stirred up by the busy servants, the hall rapidly became overbearing in the late afternoon sunshine. Seeing his guests' discomfort at the heat, the Thain loosened up the formalities by removing his coat and vest. The guests were relieved, and quickly shed unnecessary coats, vests and shawls.  
  
  
  
Bilbo and Frodo were seated directly across the main table from the birthday girl and her parents. The Brandybucks were seated next to the Bagginses, and then other out-of-town guests were arranged down the long tables. There was a great amount of food, wine, ale and laughter as course after course was served. Eventually even the Bracegirdles had their fill and the dishes removed.  
  
  
  
As the adult hobbits went outside into the twilight to enjoy their pipeweed, the adult hobbitess busied themselves with tending their younger children. Mistress Took had little Peregrin (Pippin to his family) in hand - her youngest at age six. He was already a precocious youngster, and squirmed to get out of his mother's grasp and on over to play with his older cousins.  
  
  
  
"But Mom…" Pippin whined, "cousin Merry said I could stay up with him. He said he wouldn't mind. Please Mom? Please? I don't wanna go to bed yet. They haven't even started the music!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, all right," Pippin's mother sighed. "There he is over there. But if he says no I want you back inside."  
  
  
  
Merry and Frodo were seated next to each other during dinner. As the dining slowed down, the two excused themselves to go find out what was happening outside. A great wooden dance floor had been erected, with gay streamers and ribbons festooning the birthday banners. There were even ribbons tied to the great old trees standing at the edge of the field.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Frodo," Merry whispered, "do you have an extra pipe on you?"  
  
  
  
Frodo cautiously looked around, then produced two pipes from his jacket pocket. "Don't you dare tell anyone where you got it," he said as he and Merry lighted up.  
  
  
  
"Merry? Merry?" little Pippin ran over to his cousins. "Mom said I could stay up a little longer if I was with you. Can I stay? Please?"  
  
  
  
Frodo was annoyed by having the small lad tagging along. He thought it would ruin his chances of getting alone later with one of the lasses. But Merry didn't mind.  
  
  
  
"Come on Frodo," Merry said. "He won't get in the way, will you, Pip?" Pippin shook his head so seriously both his cousins started laughing.  
  
  
  
"Besides, I think we can have a bit of fun with our young cousin," Merry said with a gleam in his eye.  
  
  
  
"Oh no…I know that look," Frodo said. "You're up to no good and I'm sure to get the blame like last time. Look…just leave me out of whatever you're thinking of doing! I gave you some pipeweed. Stay here and teach Pippin to smoke if you like, but I'm going over to the dance floor."  
  
  
  
"Well, Pip, it looks like it's you and me," Merry said. Pippin was beside himself with joy at being noticed and included in his older cousin's plans.  
  
  
  
"Merry? Can I smoke your pipe?" Pippin asked. He wanted to be just like his cousin in the worst possible way.  
  
  
  
"Uh…no Pip. Not a good idea for someone your age. It will stunt your growth," Merry said as he extinguished the pipe and put it in his pocket. He knelt down and whispered in his little cousin's ear, "But you can do something for me which we'll keep a secret. Just us two. Can you show me where you Dad keeps his applejack?"  
  
  
  
"Sure," said Pippin. "It's in his office. I know where it is, even though he doesn't think I know. Follow me."  
  
  
  
The Thain's private reserve was an excellent mash, and highly potent. Merry snuck a bottle out of the office and headed back outside into the dark. Pippin was sworn to secrecy, crossing his heart and hoping to die. As a reward for his sneakiness, Merry gave Pippin a full glass of the applejack. Not wanting to appear weak in his cousin's eyes, Pippin drank a large swallow of the liquor, ignoring the burning taste and queasiness in his stomach. He poured the rest of his drink onto the grass when Merry wasn't looking.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile the dance was going full tilt. On one side of the dance floor the eligible hobbit lads milled about. On the other side stood the young lasses. After having the first rather tender and slow solo dance with her father, Pearl Took abandoned the dance floor to be with her girlfriends. The dancing started off slowly, but soon the floor was shaking. Young couples, grandparents with their grandchildren, parents with their offspring; everyone was dancing to the raucous music.  
  
  
  
Pearl and her close circle of girlfriends were sizing up the bachelor lads while drinking wine. The young hobbitesses were whispering and giggling as they discussed the pros and cons of each lad in turn. Pearl was especially interested. She was (of course) a virgin, and was trying to learn as much about the opposite sex as she could. She would have been mortified to ask her parents about such matters, so she was learning about it by asking her girlfriends.  
  
  
  
"What do you think about that one?" Daisy Bofin asked as she pointed out a striking young hobbit from Pincup. "The one wearing the bright green striped vest."  
  
  
  
"Oh, that's Tommy Stockwell," said Estella Bracegirdle. "He's a good kisser even if his teeth are kind of crooked. His family runs the mill down on Stockbrook. He's got an older brother who's married, and a younger sister. He dances real good too. Bet he would be good in bed." Estella was the eldest and most 'experienced' of the friends, and liked to boast of her sexual prowess.  
  
  
  
"What makes you think that?" Pearl asked.  
  
  
  
"Gee, Pearl, all you have to do is dance with a lad once to figure out his equipment," Estella teased. "Just rub your tits against him a couple of times, then check out what grows. That will give you a real good clue."  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pearl questioned.  
  
  
  
"Don't tease her like that, 'Stella," Iris Proudfoot interrupted. Iris was also older than Pearl, but of a more serious nature. "'Stella's talking about a lad's penis. Get 'em excited and they can't help themselves – their penis gets all long and hard. You can feel it through their breeches when you're dancing with 'em if you let 'em press up against you."  
  
  
  
Pearl flushed with embarrassment, but she was determined to learn all she could. She certainly didn't want to appear uneducated to her friends, but she suspected only Estella had actually had sex with anyone. Now she was wondering about Iris. Iris sure sounded like she knew what she was talking about. She even used the proper terms for body parts, not just slang. Pearl was impressed.  
  
  
  
"Dringo Holdwine is a good dancer," continued Belladona Bolger. "And he plays the fiddle too. He's very good, but my mother says to stay away from musicians. She says they're nothing but trouble and can't hold down a proper job."  
  
  
  
"I don't think they're trouble," Iris piped up. "I like 'em. Especially harpists. Oooo! Who's that one over there with the dark hair? The kind of thin one?"  
  
  
  
"That's my cousin Frodo Baggins," Pearl said. "He's here with his Uncle Bilbo Baggins from Hobbiton. You've heard about him, haven't you? Mister Baggins went off on an adventure and came back loaded with dragon gold."  
  
  
  
"I heard those Bagginses are trouble, even if they are rich," Estella said. "He looks stuck up too. Bet you he's a virgin, even at his age."  
  
  
  
"Well, I don't care what you think about him, 'Stella," hissed Pearl. "I think he's dreamy. I love lads with pale skin and dark hair. And have you seen his eyes? He's got the largest blue eyes I've ever seen."  
  
  
  
"Damn, I wonder if he's a good kisser?" Daisy sighed as she took a sip of wine. "Has anybody here kissed Frodo?"  
  
  
  
None of the lasses had. One of them had kissed each of the other lads at the party at one time or another, but none of them had kissed Frodo. Frodo was totally unaware of the effect his looks and rather reserved nature had on the lasses, and that made him an even more desirable target. This was a serious matter! They came to the conclusion that one of them was going to get Frodo to kiss her before the night was over.  
  
  
  
"No," suddenly said Pearl, a bit tipsy from the wine, "not just kiss. We've got to get him to drop trousers and show us his penis." She snickered that she had actually said the word in public. Everyone laughed. The challenge was on!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Frodo had been dancing with a few of the lasses and having a grand time now that Merry and the brat were gone. He had even snuck a quick feel of one of his dance partner's breasts during a slow dance, before he noticed a chaperone frowning at him. It was Uncle Bilbo. Typical.  
  
  
  
Pearl Took and her flock of girlfriends rejoined the dance. As Frodo went over to a side table to grab an ale, a well-endowed lass with long curly brown hair and a whiplash of a dress sashayed over to him.  
  
  
  
"Don't believe we've met. I'm Estella Bracegirdle, but everyone calls me 'Stella. Want to dance?" She grabbed his hand and dragged him back onto the dance floor even before he had a chance to say yes. Frodo felt like a piece of meat being tenderized. Estella was constantly finding nuances in the music which allowed her to rub up against him seductively. He didn't like the assertiveness of the hobbitess, and as the music ended, he politely thanked her and walked away.  
  
  
  
He didn't get far. Another one of Pearl's friends was waiting at the edge of the dance floor. "Hi Frodo. I'm Belladonna. Oooo, I love this song. Let's dance."  
  
  
  
Again, before he could say a word he was swept up into another vigorous dance. This lass didn't try to seduce him in public, so he started relaxing and enjoying it. As the music ended, Belladonna looked at him expectantly. "What?" Frodo thought. "Am I supposed to kiss her or something? I don't even know her last name!"  
  
  
  
Disappointed, Belladonna faded to the side of the platform. Suddenly another young lass was standing at his side. This was unbelievable! "Hi. I'm Iris Proudfoot. May I have this dance?"  
  
  
  
By the time the music ended, Frodo was winded and quite sweaty. Iris smiled, winked, and started to say something when she was interrupted by Pearl. "Hi Frodo."  
  
  
  
"Oh, please! Don't ask me to dance! I'm pooped," Frodo protested.  
  
  
  
"No, I wasn't going to ask you to dance right now," Pearl batted her eyelashes. "I could see you were getting tired, so I brought you an ale. Here. Let's go someplace out of the lights where you can cool off."  
  
  
  
Iris cursed softly under her breath. "Now why didn't I think of that?"  
  
  
  
Pearl had outwitted them all by biding her time. Frodo was grateful to get off the dance floor and get out of the spotlight. He downed the ale in one grateful gulp.  
  
  
  
"Frodo, you're ringing wet in that coat and vest," Pearl softly said. "Here, let me take them for you. Let's go over that big oak tree and into some cool night air."  
  
  
  
"This party is definitely getting interesting," Frodo thought. He shed his formal coat and vest, revealing a finely-woven but quite soaked white shirt. It stuck to his arms and chest, showing off his muscles and even revealing his nipples through the shirt.  
  
  
  
Pearl could hardly contain her growing excitement. "This might work!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile young Pippin was not feeling very well. His stomach ached and he was hot and tired. "Merry, I don't feel too good," Pippin whined as he tugged on Merry's coattail.  
  
  
  
"Well, you little squeak, you must have had something which didn't agree with your tummy," Merry chuckled sarcastically. "Come on. Let's see if we can find your sister," he said as he grabbed Pippin by the hand and started off towards the lights of the Great Smial.  
  
  
  
Merry just wanted to get rid of the little brat. He had been sharing the applejack and pipeweed with some other lads out near the edge of the cornfield. They were by the large oak tree just out of the reach of the lights around the dance floor. His buddies were all quite tipsy now, and Merry wanted to stay with them rather than having to look out after his bratty cousin Pippin. The other lads wandered back to the dance floor, seeing that the source of their binge was walking away with the bottle and pipe.  
  
  
  
"There she is." Pippin pointed towards a young couple doing something in the shadow of the oak tree.  
  
  
  
"Shush, Pip," Merry whispered. He could see something rather interesting was developing and didn't want the youngster to give away their advantage. Evidently the couple didn't know anybody was around. Merry pulled Pippin into the shadows of the cornfield and then peeked out. He had a clear view of everything.  
  
  
  
It was Pearl. Merry could tell that just by her luminous dress. She was leaning into a young male hobbit whose back was up against the dark tree trunk. She was rubbing her hands all up and down his sides. With a start, Merry realized Pearl Took was seducing someone. But who? It was so dark. Who was it she was with?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Pearl had managed to get Frodo all to herself in the wonderful dark behind the oak tree. Despite what Estella thought of him, Pearl soon found out Frodo was not at all a stuck-up jerk. Nor was he not at all adverse to her advances. He certainly didn't act like a virgin. In fact, he was doing his best to get her out of that dress.  
  
  
  
"Damn ribbons. Damn stupid slick material. Where in the world are the laces to this thing? You would think they would put them in the back. Damn. Too many layers! I'll never get this off her!" He was about to give up when she startled him by groping at his balls.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" he huskily squeaked. "Not so hard!" She had almost squeezed him into seeing stars. Frodo realized Pearl was completely new at this, but he could sense a natural talent in the lass. "Ooo, let's see what else she wants to do."  
  
  
  
Pearl was so excited she almost wet herself. In fact, she was quite all wet 'down below' in anticipation of…well…of something. She wasn't sure what, but Frodo seemed to know what to do.  
  
  
  
He led her groping hands to his raging erection. She could feel everything right through his breeches! "Wow!" Pearl thought. "It's just like 'Stella said!" She was getting a bit scared at the thought that Frodo would actually take it out. "What do I do next?! He's going to know I've never been with a lad before! Oh no! I should have never started this!"  
  
  
  
Frodo could see her eyes get big as platters when he placed her hands on his penis. "OK. Slow down a little," he thought. So he cradled her face in his hands and kissed her.  
  
  
  
"Wow! He's really a good kisser," she thought as he teased her into opening her mouth to receive his tongue. She tried it back on his mouth. "I can handle this." Emboldened with her new found success, she leaned her hips onto his. "Stupid dress. Can't feel a thing through all these layers."  
  
  
  
"Stupid dress," Frodo thought, "can't feel a thing through all these layers. Maybe I can get her to…" His thoughts turned to mush as she slipped her hand into his breeches, past his underwear, and touched him.  
  
  
  
He slipped off the suspenders holding up his trousers. Down they went. The underwear followed. "Ah, free at last!" he shuddered in pleasure.  
  
  
  
"Ah, freed at last!" Pearl thought triumphantly. "I win the bet, but what do I do now?" She had his penis in her moist hands. She was fascinated and grossed out all at the same time. She couldn't take her eyes off his groin. She had never seen a fully erect penis before. "He is huge. I didn't know they could get so big! How does it do that?"  
  
  
  
Frodo clasped her hands in his, directing her grip around his member. He was pumping slightly, unable to contain his rising excitement. Pearl looked up into his eyes. He was breathing in a steady, husky rhythm, and she noticed her own breath coming and going with his.  
  
  
  
"Frodo?" she asked innocently. "May I kiss it?"  
  
  
  
His mouth dropped open. At that moment he couldn't even talk, so he merely nodded. He gathered up her elaborate hairdo in his hands to give himself a better view as she sank down in the grass. "Wow! She's good!" he thought. "She didn't even loose my rhythm."  
  
  
  
Pearl looked at Frodo's raging erection, then glanced up at his face. He was looking down at her, face covered in sweat and concentration. She grinned at him, then opened her mouth and started to lightly suck.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Merry still couldn't see who it was that cousin Pearl was seducing. "Lucky stiff," he thought. The sight of the couple making out gave him an instant hard-on. He loved to sneak up and cautiously watch others making out. The voyeur in him was well-developed by now. That's what was currently getting him into so much trouble with his Dad. Watching his cousin Pearl being groped by this mysterious hobbit was way more fun than getting drunk with the other lads.  
  
  
  
Pippin interrupted his thoughts by tugging at his pant leg again. "Merry? What's Pearl doing?"  
  
  
  
"Shush, Pip," Merry whispered. "Keep it quiet, will ya? They're…uh…they're kissing. It's not polite to interrupt someone when they're kissing. So just go back into the cornfields a bit and play with yourself for awhile. I'll let you know when they're done."  
  
  
  
Merry shushed the youngster back into the next cornrow, then settled himself down where he could obtain the best view. He dropped his trousers and underwear and started stroking himself. It felt good in the cool night air. What better than a drink, a smoke, a view and fondling someone you loved?  
  
  
  
Suddenly Pearl dropped to her knees. Merry could see it all now. It was Frodo! Why, that bastard had all the luck! And Pearl was sucking him too! Merry pumped even harder.  
  
  
  
Frodo groaned with delight at the feel of her velvety mouth. Pearl was totally fascinated with the sensation of his incredibly smooth yet incredibly hard erection against her lips, so she started rubbing Frodo's penis all over her face.  
  
  
  
Merry could hear Frodo's soft moans at that moment. He watched, enthralled to see Pearl take Frodo's fully-erect penis in her mouth. Frodo couldn't contain his pleasure any longer and erupted in an orgasm just as Pearl pulled away. He came all over her face.  
  
  
  
Pippin didn't feel like playing in the cornfields, no matter what cousin Merry said. He was angry that Merry pushed him aside like that, and still feeling sick to his stomach. There was his sister, right over there under the tree. Pippin decided to leave the cornfield and go get his big sister right then and there.  
  
  
  
Pearl, startled and disgusted with having hot cum shot all over her, let out a sound of disgust. "Eeeewwwww! Stop that!" Frodo held her by the hair and wasn't about to let go until he was through with the orgasm. "Let me go," she hissed.  
  
  
  
Pippin heard his sister. Thinking she was in trouble, Pippin ran over to the couple. Crying, thinking that Frodo was hurting Pearl, Pippin ran over and kicked him hard in the shins.  
  
  
  
"Ow!" It was the brat! This was not at all what Frodo had in mind, as he finished his orgasm and quickly pulled up his breeches!  
  
  
  
Pearl grabbed her little brother and shook him, "What do you think you're doing, you little sneak? Why were you spying on me?"  
  
  
  
"But cousin Merry said it would be fun to watch you! He's over there," Pippin said, hiccupping and pointing towards the cornfield.  
  
  
  
Oops! Merry just realized his cover had been given away. He tried to quickly pull up his breeches over his own erection, but managed to get tangled up in the corn. Frodo ran over and grabbed Merry by the hair, pulling him to his feet. Merry's pants fell around his ankles again. He couldn't run away or do much of anything except head-butt Frodo. Frodo landed backwards on his butt, the wind knocked out of him, but he quickly recovered.  
  
  
  
Pearl comforted her distraught brother. She wiped the cum off her face, using the inside of one of the numerous petticoats. Pretty smart for a virgin. Brother and sister watched the developing fight.  
  
  
  
Merry managed to get his pants back on, but by now Frodo had tackled him into the cornfield at the edge of the light. Frodo was older and stronger and landed a good punch to Merry's face.  
  
  
  
"Good! Serves him right, the sneak," Frodo thought. "He's going to have a hell of a shiner."  
  
  
  
But Merry didn't just cower down. He came back at Frodo with a fist to the stomach, causing Frodo to double over in pain. The commotion in the cornfield caused the party to stop and the elders to run over. The fight was soon over.  
  
  
  
Bilbo pulled Frodo away by the hair and clamped his arms to his sides. Frodo struggled to get free. He wanted to punch Merry again. Merry's father jerked Merry away from Frodo by pulling on his suspenders, causing Merry to gasp in pain at his balls being suddenly squeezed. Frodo still wanted to hit Merry for spying on him and Pearl, but was silent with guilt when confronted by the Thain.  
  
  
  
"What is going on here?" the Thain yelled. He saw his beautiful daughter, her hair a little bit mussed and her face somewhat sweaty, but otherwise looking fine. Pearl was still holding onto a hiccupping Pippin. Pearl's mother ran up and took Pippin out of Pearl's arms to comfort her little darling. She took him back inside the Smial.  
  
  
  
No one answered the Thain's question. "You, young lady, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Nu..nu..nuthin Dad. Me and Frodo were just talking," she lied.  
  
  
  
"Then why is he fighting young Master Brandybuck, eh? Tell me that."  
  
  
  
"Frodo Baggins", Bilbo asks (rather sternly), "What's going on?" Bilbo finally released Frodo from his hold. Frodo rubbed his sore stomach and looked at the ground.  
  
  
  
"Pearl and I just wanted to get away from the crowds and talk a little. I don't like it when I'm spied upon." Frodo answered rather hotly. He was flushed with anxiety and adrenaline. "I'm in big trouble now for the fighting," he thought, "but if the Thain finds out about the little business with Pearl, I'm a goner."  
  
  
  
Merry's dad rolled his eyes. "At it again, I see," he said, looking at Merry. "You're nothing but trouble. What have you to say for yourself?"  
  
  
  
Merry looked directly into Frodo's face. He saw the fear and pleading in Frodo's eyes. "Please, Merry. Please don't tell!"  
  
Merry next looked at Pearl, who had gone quite pale, her eyes as big as saucers. Her eyes were saying the exact same thing as Frodo's.  
  
Merry thought carefully about things, then said, "Sorry Dad. I was having a bit of fun with cousin Pippin and we overheard Frodo and Pearl talking. Cousin Frodo, I'm sorry I said those things to you and you took offense. I shouldn't have hit you neither. I apologize. Friends?"  
  
Frodo's mouth flew open at the unexpected lie his cousin was telling to cover over his own transgression. He couldn't think of anything to say. Pearl's mouth was also open with surprise.  
  
"Well, Frodo, are you going to stand there with your mouth flapping open like a beached fish, or are you going to accept Merry's apology?" Bilbo shook him. "You better apologize too, as I see you did a fair share of hitting him, which is a shameful thing for one hobbit to do to another."  
  
"Uh, apology accepted, Merry. And…and I'm sorry I lost my temper and punched you like that."  
  
"Damn right," Bilbo growled. "You're older and should be an example to your younger cousins, not getting into a fight with them. I thought I raised you better than that. You've shamed me and the Baggins name in front of our relatives and hosts. Now shake hands and make up."  
  
The guardians released Frodo and Merry from their grasp. The two walked warily towards each other and hesitantly shook hands.  
  
"And you, young lady," the Thain turned to his daughter. "You know better than to go off with a lad without a proper chaperone, even if it's just to talk and even if he is your cousin. And a damn fine one too, cousin Bilbo, despite what you just said to the lad now. You, young lady, get presentable and then get back to your guests at the party. I'll not have all this food and music wasted." The Thain took Pearl by the arm and lead her back to the Smials.  
  
Bilbo and Merry's parents headed back to the food table. They exchanged knowing looks at each other then burst out into laughter. Master Brancybuck shook his head in resignation.  
  
This left Frodo and Merry in the cornfield, looking at each other in stunned silence as the tense situation suddenly dissipated into nothing. A slight grin came to Merry's face. Frodo blushed, looked down at the grass, then back up into Merry's face. "Thanks, Merry. I'll never forget it. Sorry I hit you. I think you're going to get a black eye." Frodo offered his hand in genuine friendship.  
  
Merry shook his hand and said, "I've had 'em before. Friends for life, eh cousin?"  
  
They walked back to the party lightly swaggering and throwing fake punches at each other. As they reached the lad's side of the dance floor Merry whispers in Frodo's ear, "Can you get me a date with her?" 


End file.
